kidr0b0fandomcom-20200215-history
Kyoko Takahashi
"Kyoko Takahashi" is the assumed name of Aoi Miyoshi, a computer scientist hired by the Sangreal corporation to build the SID6000 . She was to work in tandem with Tetsuro Matsumoto, coding the software that would be the SID6000's "heart and soul" as she termed it. The computer was like her own child, and she treasured her time with Tetsuro, Milo Talbuth and SID6000 as the greatest time of her life. Her whereabouts are currently unknown. Appearance Kyoko had longish mousy brown hair and slightly distant stare, as though she were constant musing about something. She dressed neatly in a long white lab coat and proper blue dress underneath. She wore non-slip nursing shoes while on the clock and tended to blend in with the furniture whenever she was lost in her coding. Personality Kyoko didn't talk much about herself, or her past, to anyone other than SID6000. Not only was it forbidden, she just didn't like talking about herself (Perhaps because of her childhood, she was very withdrawn). SID6000 says she was very warm and loving, and doted on it in ways that suggest she thought of it as a child of hers. History Kyoko was a displaced child of the fallen city Yubari , which, when she was little was still a thriving town. Now it is a ghost town, and during her life she watched countless friends move away, their parents leaving to find work in the south, away from the mountains of Hokkaido. It is during this time that she developed an interest in computers as a substitution for human contact. She majored in computer programming and computer science at the Muroran Institute of Technology in Sapporo. She worked closely with Tetsuro on the SID6000 project, helping to code the SID6000's operating system, and managed to develop a "learning replication loop" or "LRL" within the various programs that make up the SID6000's A.I. These LRLs allow for SID6000 to accumulate data from the outside world and store it, acting as a model for Kyoko's understanding of human brain cells. Eventually however, SID6000 learned about the outside world from Tetsuro and Milo's stories, and it used its ability to learn and formulate (gifts given by Kyoko and Tetsuro respectively) to hack its way to the outside world, where it began using the music it had learned from Milo to try and interact with the people of Japan. This brought the whole of Project Apollo to a crashing halt, as the program director, Jonas Mudd recieved orders to shut it down. Kyoko arranged for Milo to escape with SID6000, while she prepared a point of egress for the four of them (Tetsuro, Milo, SID6000 and her) - but Milo disappeared, presumably with SID6000. After hearing about Tetsuro's death, and fearing for her own future after she learned of her coming arrest. She fled, after leaving her apartment filled with goofy booby traps and a hastily scrawled message of "You have not won, he will return!" Current Goals Currently Kyoko is missing, her whereabouts are unknown. Captain O.G. Hackmore is constantly on the search for information about her. Cultural References *The name Kyoko Takahasi was chosen by Aoi as a reference to her favorite manga character from the manga Maison Ikkoku, the manager Kyoko Otonashi and as a nod to the manga's writer and illustrator Rumiko Takahashi .